Ponta Kiss
by keiiah
Summary: [RyoSaku] Ryoma should have known better but to leave his ponta lying around, unguarded from half a dozen of reckless monsters. [Oneshot]


RyoSaku fic. Basic humiliation can lead to outrageous imaginations.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy the fic x0x

* * *

After winning the Kanto game, the Seigaku regulars accompanied with the first year cheerleaders sat in Kawamura sushi, celebrating their victory.

"Tonight's meal is all free! Eat as much as you like!" said the Kawamura father. He brought out many dishes of delicious looking sushi.

"Itedekimasu!" said the chorus.

Ryoma was drinking his trademark ponta. He was halfway through when he put it down, noticing that the coach's granddaughter was drinking the same thing. He looked at his own ponta and compared it with Sakuno's. He spotted a red marker pen mark on the side of his ponta and felt relaxed at seeing it.

_Then we won't get our ponta mixed up_, he thought.

Sakuno drank ponta because she saw that Ryoma always drank it. Besides the fact that it was the only thing available in the vending machine, she wanted to know what was so good about it.

"Sakuno-chan! Kawamura senpai is asking us if there's any other kind of sushi that we want! Is there anything else that you want?" Tomoka said loudly, she ruffled Sakuno's braids tried to get her attention.

Sakuno was woken up from her thoughts about ponta, "Eh? Ano…iie."

"All right," said Tomoka.

_Ne, Tomo-chan messed up my braids… _Sakuno touched her messed up braids, _I need to go to the toilet and fix it…_

Being the polite person that Sakuno was, she sat there for another five minutes because she thought it was impolite to leave while others are eating.

Fuji senpai was happily eating his favourite wasabi sushi, with Kikumaru senpai scowling hard at it. No, Kikumaru senpai wasn't going to fall for it again, like he did when they won the first tournament this year. He remembered it clearly when he popped those supposedly cucumber sushis into his mouth and screamed in pain after knowing what it really was. That was so much for trying to trick Fuji.

When the dish in front of her was almost finished, she stood up. Surprisingly, Ryoma also stood up at the same time.

"Where are the restrooms?" they asked simultaneously.

"Restrooms? We don't have restrooms, we have one single toilet for guests. Over there," Kawamura-san pointed.

Sakuno blushed at the fact that she and Ryoma stood at the same time, whereas Ryoma assertively walked over to where Kawamura-san pointed. Sakuno followed abruptly, her head facing down and her two hands glued together.

When they both got there, they stopped.

"You go first," said Ryoma, being a gentleman he claimed he was. He wasn't really in need of the toilet that badly, and besides, he figured that this girl needed it more he did.

"Iie, you go-" Sakuno broke off.

"Just go," Ryoma commanded.

Sakuno went into the toilet. The toilet was small and there was one mirror inside it. Sakuno started to fix her hair, mumbling apologies because she knew Ryoma thought she needed the toilet badly. But she only came to fix her hair nonetheless.

She untied her braids and started retying them, running her fingers through her auburn hair to smooth it.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside at the eating area of Kawamura sushi, senpai tachi were having fun discussing about the couple.

"Nya! They're taking too long," said Kikumaru, who crossed his arms laughed mischievously.

"There is 76 percent chance that Echizen let Ryusaki use the toilet first, but Ryusaki is taking a while," said Inui, who scribbled notes into his notebook. Kikumaru attempted to take a little peep, but Inui, for being Inui, slammed the notebook in Kikumaru's face. Kikumaru sulked.

"Saa, I have a very good idea," said Fuji, who stared at the two notably identical pontas.

Momo saw what Fuji was looking at and started chuckling, "Fuji senpai, that's a good idea!"

After Momo's speech, the senpais started whispering and cackling at times. They had a really nice idea.

* * *

Ryoma could hear the senpai tachi talking about him from where he was. He really wanted to go out and teach them a lesson, aim tennis balls at them or something, but he resisted because Sakuno could come out anytime now.

He realised he was pretty desperate after waiting for about five minutes.

"Ryusaki, are you done?" said Ryoma from behind the door. He was squirming and jumping about trying hard not to wet the floor.

_No!_ He thought, _never give up!_

The dark haired boy wouldn't give in and let himself wet the floor; he crossed his legs and stood very still, hoping the Gods would be on his side this time.

Sakuno finished tying her last ribbon, "Hai!" she unlocked the door and came out.

Ryoma hesitated about getting into the toilet; he didn't hear the pigtailed girl flush.

He rushed in with desperation and found out the toilet probably wasn't even used. He sighed in relief for not wetting the floor.

_Five more seconds in standing out there and my luck would blow._

He imagined the wet floor and his wet pants. He wondered what Ryusaki would say when she came out and saw such a shocking image of the prince.

* * *

Sakuno went back into the main room and sat back down. She was pretty thirsty and took her hands out to take her can of ponta, only to be greeted by two cans of identical cylinders.

Momo chuckled but refrained himself from laughing too hard, the other senpais were sealing their lips together to stop themselves from laughing.

"Ano…" Sakuno sat and stared at the identical ponta. She felt confused; "Were the cans there when I left them?" she pondered in her memory and thought hard.

"Just choose one, Sakuno-chan," said Tomoka quickly.

"B-but, one of them should be Ryoma-kun's…" Sakuno looked down and blushed at mentioning her big time crush's name.

"Here, here, drink this one," Tomoka gave one of the pontas to Sakuno; she had a sheepish grin on her face of which Sakuno made a huge mistake to ignore.

Sakuno decided to trust her friend and took the ponta to her hand. She drank from it and put it down.

* * *

Ryoma came out of the toilet. He sat down opposite Sakuno and took the remaining ponta that he assumed was his. Sakuno watched carefully as he drank and drank. He put down his can as well and looked straight ahead. The object straight ahead was of course, Sakuno and her can of ponta. He noticed something that was going to shock him for life.

_That red thing…wait, there was something and helped me tell our ponta apart…_

"The…red marker pen…" he mumbled to himself and stood up as his jaw dropped, "Ryusaki, you drank my ponta!"

Senpai tachi, all of them, laughed hysterically.

"O-chibi, you fell for it, nya nya!" said Kikumaru who was banging his hands on the floor laughing like a kid.

"Little brat!" laughed Momo, "Ha-ha! Can't believe you came out and drank any old ponta in front of you!" Momo pointed accusingly at Ryoma and laughed.

There was a slight hint of joy on the cat eyed boy's distinctive features. Still, Ryoma wouldn't let joy overtake his arrogance and humiliation.

"Momo senpai! MADA MADA-" Before Ryoma can finish his remarkable catchphrase, Kikumaru pounced infamously onto Ryoma.

"O-chibi, mada mada dane!" sang Kikumaru.

"Souda, souda!" said Momo, who also pounced onto Ryoma.

All the folks in the sushi restaurant laughed.

Sakuno blushed hard, _if I drank Ryoma-kun's ponta, and Ryoma-kun drank mine, isn't that a bit like…kissing? _

Ryoma learned a lesson of life today.

If you went to the toilet and left your drink on a table with people you trusted not entirely, never drink your drink again.

Sakuno also learnt a lesson of life today.

Never trust your friend when she has a sheepish grin on her face.

End----

* * *

Did you like it? I gathered this idea up in swimming training. Everytime I had a rest I started thinking about it. Haha. At least I actually put thought into this one. It's somewhat improvement, isn't it?

Read and review/flame. I do not mind capital letters.


End file.
